Ties are cool
by Hager-sher-lockedintheTardis
Summary: One morning in 221B Baker street...
1. Chapter 1 A quiet morning

_**Ties are cool ! **_

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine except some underestimated characters.

Chapter 1: A daily routine 

Like every mornings Sherlock Holmes had set an alarm to be sure he'll be ready to 7h45. And like every mornings, the alarm rang in an empty room because like every mornings Sherlock had been up before the final countdown, ready to watch for his morning enigma.

Like every mornings, John Watson, Sherlock's roommate stepped in the sitting room, at precisely 8 o'clock, his military intern watch allowing him so. He bade good morning to Sherlock and made himself comfortable to eat his breakfast. At the exact time his body leaned on his chair, Sherlock entertainment began as like every morning John began to feed himself.

Like every mornings John took his single black, sugarless cup of coffee and his self permitted "sweet" of the day, a blueberry pancake. He slowly inhaled his coffee scent closing his eyes enjoying the thrill of his deep black wonderfully rich coffee laying on his tongue. He, carefully, licked the precious drops that slid from his cup. And, finally drank his first mouthful of the divine beverage. In the same way, he softly took his knife and fork to cut the head slice of his marvelous sugar full soft killing pleasure. This very same slice asked her way through John's lips, and John quickly allowed it, begging for some sweetness in his mouth. At the instant the pancake bite touched his tongue, freeing all contrasted tastes, John shivered from head to toes, eyes closed and head jerking back from happiness. This is how John's breakfast got on each morning, like this until the last slice of blueberry pancake disappeared, until the last drop of coffee was absorbed.

During John's orgasmic orgy, Sherlock was calmly sat on the couch, mouth slightly opened, observing every of his roommate's moves. Every breath John would take, Sherlock was watching him. And this little ritual was displayed every mornings since Sherlock seen it for the first time. On the first days of cohabitation, when Sherlock discovered John's routine, he was overwhelmed by an unknown feeling. John troubled by such a behavior had first asked him to join his breakfast but Sherlock only told him he didn't eat because it would slow him down. When John asked him why he was looking at him, Sherlock said it was and still is an experiment. Sherlock believed his lie since John was his biggest mystery; John would also be his biggest experiment.

So each morning, Sherlock and John shared somehow their breakfast, in their very unique way, without a word being spoken.

But today wasn't a usual day. Today John was upset and he needed… companionship.

Today John had had nightmares; nightmares that he thought were long gone and never see you again. He had seen all of those deaths which were terrifying him and danger didn't seem so attractive on this particular day. Moreover, his awful lack of love life was dragging him down, because he was so sure that he didn't have the right to be loved. How can he?

Despite his emotional state John was a soldier, and as a soldier he needed to show no fear facing danger, no weakness in life. And it was with this track of mind that John on the early morning sat on the couch of 221B Baker Street, right next to his roommate Sherlock Holmes. A shameful thought escaping him:

"Sherlock, I need you."


	2. Chapter 2 Not so quiet after all

Chapter 2: A diversion

John didn't know why he said such a thing and wished really, really, hard to go back in time to erase it the minute his lips closed around the last syllable. But, of course, things were not so easy. The only thing which can be done was to wait and see. So very carefully John lifted up his head and looked at Sherlock waiting an answer.

On the other side, Sherlock was somewhere between stunned and worried. But he knew something was out of place the moment John walked the room. Truth be told it's been some weeks now that Sherlock noticed the rings beneath John's eyes. John was exhausted and both of his limp and nightmare were back. The detective heard him shift in his bed at night. He was of no help in this situation. How could he? He had no heart after all. Or maybe that it wasn't true, maybe he had one but hidden in the darkest place in the deepness of his chest. But he wasn't the one to talk about. John had slide to his side during his time out. Why could he possibly need his help for? John never asked anything, he was a soldier he went on by himself. Was it about his last girlfriend (a senseless nurse)? She left him some days before saying she couldn't compete with Sherlock. Was he injured? No Sherlock would have seen it immediately. Maybe the nightmares were much more… depressing than he first thought, could it be that? Was John sinking in depression again? He didn't think so but he couldn't prove either theory, so he did what he always did to know, he played along the game.

"What do you need me for John? "

The consulting detective was staring at John for, possibly, 5 minutes now, waiting for him to speak his thoughts. Unfortunately, John was far from being able to speak. His head was spinning trough thousands solutions to get away from a trap opened by himself. How was he going to draw Sherlock's attention on something else? How was he going to mislead him from his weakness? How to convince the annoyingly great mind that his cry of help wasn't a SOS?

John's breathing was becoming more and more shallow, quickly leading him to hyperventilation. His heart was beating faster in his chest almost hurting him. He didn't know what to do… he needed to get out; to get himself out. His hands were sweating and he still didn't know what to do.

Or maybe he knew. His panic attack was really close to anger. And anger was so easy to play. Playing angry was what would save him from his foolishness.

He was weak and a coward. But no one needed to know about it. No one and certainly not Sherlock. He drew a deep breath and began his rant.

"I need you to help me, Sherlock! I need you to buy the damn milk, Sherlock! I need you to clean your mess and to stop shooting our walls out of annoyance! I need you to keep your experiences out from any cooking device. And YES it includes the fridge! I can't carry on doing this all by myself! No need to be you to understand why Mycroft keep constant watch on us! He's right! You can't take care of yourself. I need that to change, I am your roommate not your mother. I need you to pay attention and observe my needs and act to relief me from you, Sherlock… I'm going out."

* * *

**I know it took me a long time to write my second chapter but i was kidnapped by some weird alien with a bow tie and a time machine. I lost track of time. ( More officially i'm a slow writer ) **

**Anyway, I see that some people are reading and following my story which is super-foxy-mega-awesome-hot ! I'm quite happy that there's people finding my story interesting enough to keep on reading it. **

**I hope i don't do much faults, since english is not my mother language i won't take offense on some correction.**

** Hope some more reviews to know if it really pleases you. **


	3. Chapter 3 A case

Chapter 3: A case

The door slammed shut. Sherlock was left alone in home. This has been his home since John became his flatmate, it has been so enjoyable to find someone who could stand him.

Sherlock stood up, looking for his skull. He needed something to organize his thoughts. It has been some time that he hadn't used it. The skull was his outlet before John came into his life.

" John faked his outburst. It was obvious when his expression morphed from surprise to fear and panic. I think he wasn't aware of what he would say. Actually as if it surprised him. What could it be ? Obviously not his girlfriend, he's used to be alone in that way. Harrie is with her girlfriend she's trying to stop drinking again, she will go back to it, but she's been kept away from alcohol for 3 weeks now. That's not it. His nightmares came back two weeks ago, he's also used to that. What is it ? What can it be ? What am I missing ? I've got to go after him. "

Sherlock eased off the pacing favoring a brisk walk to his room to take his coat and rush out after John.

John was walking down the road. Not in any real direction. He was just thinking. About what he'd done. He had called for attention like a needing toddler. He had lost it. Sherlock was going to shoot his act down soon. And he would have no excuses. John was just a weak, unstable. His friend will soon see it too and he will be alone again. Alone and with nobody to care if he died or not. But he was wallowing in self-pity, he needed to come up with a solution before his next encounter with the detective.

He couldn't go back. He cold only go on with his anger, keeping it in check... He didn't want to hurt his friend. Sherlock wouldn't take offense on groceries issues but he would likely on temper remarks. He should calm down, slow his breathing takes and think. He is a soldier, soldiers do cold thinking, are brave, could take in devastation. He'd seen worse and been in more hateful states. He could go through this and find a solution.

" I can do it."

" What can you do John ? " Sherlock's voice asked behind him.

It could not be Sherlock. He didn't have the time to come up with something nor to compose himself. He slowly turned around. Here standing proudly was Sherlock Holmes, watching him, waiting for an answer. Of course it would be him, whomever else could it be ?

" I can get you to do something normal, Sherlock." _Mmh good thought on not hurting hi__m, doc_.

" That is,still, not it. Do not lie to me. What is it John ? It wasn't anger, it was obviously a panic attack. Your breathing paced up, tears gathered in your eyes, you were unfocused. You were afraid, you were terrified and I don't know why, John. Tell me, John. I won't be clueless."

So that was what he wanted. John had lied to himself, Sherlock would not stop caring about him since he had never had in the beginning. John felt somehow relived, he couldn't deceive anymore. He was just Sherlock social experiment. He know had a purpose, he was Sherlock's challenge. And it was good enough.

" I am quite sure you can figure it out. Let's see. I'm coming home near 20:00 each night, there's no sustaining food, only tea that I have to do. But there is that one thing in the fridge, what can it be ? A severed head ! Of course ! But let's move on, after all it's for your experiments. Let's stay in some more time ! What is this ? No color, no smell, no taste. Must be water. Of course not ! It's bloody poison you're working on ! Anyway, I'm no fool, I don't taste it, no, no, you do ! And you go to your drugged mind place, not the brilliant one where you solve cases. No, the shabby one where you go hide in shame of your addiction to danger. Shame ? Not quite. You don't know that feeling. You can't know that feeling because you're so above such human preoccupations, right Sherly ? You can't be as us common mortals, it would be so boring. What got into me you're asking ? I'm fed up with your act Sherlock."

"John-"

John's phone was ringing. It was the case call. Lestrade was calling for their help. John picked up the phone.

" We have a case Sherlock." said the doctor just before healing for a cab. " We will end the discussion another time."

* * *

**Here chapter 3 ! Sorry to take so long to write but see the good side it's a little bit longer than Chapter 1 AND 2...**

** I hope that there's not too much mistakes, if you spot any please tell me. Next chapter will be the case's introduction, and Lestrade will be there !**

** Review if you liked it or even if you hate it, just let me know what you think ! 'Till next time !**


	4. Chapter 4 Strange coincidence

Chapter 4: Strange coincidence

Sherlock was in his mind place. He never went for domestically matters but today was not like every other day. Today John was not his always predictable self, he was out the scheme. Added to the fact he had no details on the oncoming case. So, Sherlock was in his mind place. And still the solution wasn't there. Sherlock was definitely clueless on why John was so upset. No solution to help his only friend. But of course eliminate all others factors and the one which remains must be the truth. So maybe it was time to leave the things to cool off and extract some new clues this way.

John, on his side, was thinking about all the things he said. Sherlock contrary to popular beliefs had a very good understanding of human feelings. That was why John was afraid to his very soul that Sherlock would find out about how he felt. Never Sherlock should find the truth; his companion couldn't be such a coward. If Sherlock knew he would surely give up on him, leaving him alone. But John couldn't be alone, not again, not ever again. Sherlock could handle harsh, not emotional. So John had to simply go on with anger and everything would end has it should be. After a week, maybe two, John would "forgive" Sherlock and everything would be back to where it should be. Everything would be all right.

"What's the case about?" Asked Sherlock.

"3 corps, no determined cause of death, nice neighborhood, nice family, no known enemies. Nothing's been stolen. No blood too, but definitely a murder for Lestrade."

Sherlock didn't choose his cases anymore. It's been some time now that John did. John knew what would gain Sherlock's attention. And Sherlock trusted John in his choices. It was going on like this since the fall. Leaving for 3 years has been a bad decision on Sherlock's part. John had been a mess when the detective returned. Not only the nightmares, the guilt and his psychiatrist but the limp too were back. Mary didn't stay long on his side. The entire doctor's life turned in an obsession toward Sherlock's reputation rehabilitation campaign. Far from healthy, far from sane. And finally Moran's been arrested and put to jail, and Sherlock back. Somehow even when the detective returned John hadn't gone back to sanity. It had taken some time, some time and a punch in the black haired man's face, to get John on his feet again. However John felt betrayed and resentment lingered. Things changed in 221B Baker Street. Trust between the two men was severely bruised if not broken.

Sherlock then choose to try to repair things. So Sherlock didn't choose his cases anymore. John did. Even if it meant that Sherlock was just helping in uninteresting jobs, just to help. After all it was a small price to pay to bring back John to him. So Sherlock went to suburbs. To help.

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait ! And thanks if you keep on reading anyway ! **


	5. Chapter 5 The hard way

**Chapter 5: The hard way**

For the detective inspector Lestrade calling on Sherlock Holmes for help was always a humiliation. Not only for him, but also for Scotland Yard as a whole. Despite the shame, Lestrade couldn't help to appreciate seeing Sherlock Holmes, the great detective, on stage. Sherlock was known across all Britain for his skills, but very few were allowed to actually see him on his playground. So, of course, Lestrade considered himself as privileged and, time going by, he found himself fascinated by his consultant work. Fascination has always been a slippery slope to obsession, and soon Lestrade found himself collecting all known information on Sherlock. John's blog had no secret for him; every scrap of paper on Sherlock found itself on a diary always in Greg's pocket, each meeting memory was cherished and replayed thousand times in his mind. And nobody knew anything about it. Not even Mycroft. For a glimpse of Sherlock's skills he would suffer all the humiliation. And if he was completely truthful, he was glad for each crime scene he walked across. The more people died, the more he could see his, Sherlock's, perfection. But nobody could know that. So Gregory Lestrade played his act as an always annoyed Scotland Yard inspector. An acte played on Sherlock's scene.

Lestrade wanted Sherlock to be his. He wanted it hard. But major things were standing in his way. First, Mycroft. He was indirectly his boss, and well he could be quite frightening when it came to his brother's protection. Mycroft knew everything, well almost everything. Being afraid of the man ruling England was not cowardice, it was just prudence said Lestrade to himself. The second reason was Sherlock himself; even if openly gay he would never be interested in a relationship. The inspector was lucid, he knew he couldn't attract Sherlock's interest for long enough to be his lover. The third problem was not the least; John Watson was always with his detective. He was his only irremovable friend. He was the only one living with him, the only one whom has been accepted by the petty man. He was the only one who could pretend to really know the man.

Despite the fact that John Watson, unemployed medicine doctor and unofficial Holmes detective agency secretary, was nowhere near worth of Sherlock's attention. Lestrade already knew he would never balance the detective's intelligence but he tried so hard to. John never tried; John just goes with the wave. No improvisation for him, just the act. But anyway, Sherlock seemed to appreciate the constancy. Leaving no other choice to Lestrade, than to get rid of John. Not the easy way, by killing him, no his Sherly would see it directly. No, by using the hard way, by showing that John was useless to Sherlock. And what a man like the detective could do with something useless, after all? Nothing was the answer. And then Sherlock would be his.

He had a plan to do this, he needed to be trusted by both parts. Not dropping the act one moment near them, befriend them. Which was easy for John and his trusting soul. Less with Sherlock's brilliant self. And for that, he hated John a little more every day. How did he succeed?

But all this reflection would have to be postponed since the twisted pair had arrived. He put his act back on and moved to greet them. He noticed the closed expression so alien on John's face. But it didn't matter because Sherlock was already on stage. The spectacle was beginning and his game against John was on.

* * *

Hi ! Here's a new chapter ! Hopefully the next one will come up soon. Since there hope you still enjoy the story and if you have theory or comments good or bad don't hesitate ! It will help me improve.


End file.
